


Strong Baby

by threewalls



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Seungri would make begging sound like "c'mon, do me, do me, hyung. I'll be amazing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Baby

One cocktail he poured himself. One over eager maknae making a pass so elegant he might as well as tripped and fallen on his mouth. Seungri tastes like nothing but the fluorescent cocktail Jiyong was drinking, nothing but wet and enthusiasm and traces that he licked from Jiyong's own mouth. Jiyong isn't drunk enough to have forgetten that this could be a bad idea. Jiyong is the senior. He should be pushing Seungri away, not groping his ass through the back of his pants, not spinning him to slam his back up against a wall. 

Seungri grunts with the impact, and laughs, giggles, as Jiyong shoves a thigh between his legs. He pushes fingers up through Seungri's hair, and pulls; Seungri whines, pants, and arches his neck exactly right. He's breathless, gasping as Jiyong's teeth move along a beautifully blank expanse of neck, memorising each place he'd mark if he could. 

Jiyong slides a hand up between them, skimming under Seungri's shirt, teasing the tensing muscles of his belly. He can stop pretending that all those times he let Seungri show off his abs, that he was only looking to check his maknae's condition. His baby's all grown up, tall and strong, and so hard already, rutting up between Jiyong and the wall. Shallow nips make Seungri tense, his skin shivering under Jiyong's lips, make Seungri babble. Like he has shut up the whole time.

"I want-- oh, yeah, hyung, yes-- I want--" 

"You want--?" Jiyong purrs, the tip of his tongue tracing the industrial piercings. They made his baby cry; he still had them done.

"I want-- I want you. Anything."

"Anything?" 

"Anything you want. Just try me. I can take it."

Seungri sounds drunk, words shaking and breaking on half breaths, but he doesn't taste drunk. He's grinning down at Jiyong, like he has any idea what he's offering. _Anything._ Jiyong pulls back enough to make a show of tilting his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Tell me what to do," Seungri shrugs, all bravado that makes Jiyong push him further than hitting all the right notes-- again, maknae, again-- that makes Jiyong ache. "Tell me what you like, hyung. I'll be amazing."

After Jiyong started looking for his own place, he promised himself he'd stop putting his hands on Seungri any chance he got. That resolution lasted about as long as his haircut. Another month and maybe Jiyong would be shoving Seungri up against the door of a nightclub mens room. That would have been a scandal. 

"Hands above your head."

The pose and his speed pushes Seungri's hips forward, pushes a groan from his throat. And then he arches his back, arches his neck as much as he can without breaking eye contact. He's a quick learner, and his smirk says he knows that, however flushed his skin. Jiyong clamps his left hand over the crossed points of Seungri's wrists, and works Seungri's belt and fly open with his right. 

Seungri squirms, just enough to feel Jiyong's grip, just enough for Jiyong want to lean forward with more of his weight. He squirms more when Jiyong leaves him with his pants around his ankles, free hand petting Seungri's hip, and his chest, and that neck, turning Seungri's face to meet Jiyong's mouth.

"What would I like to see?" Jiyong asks. "Convince me to let you come tonight."

They both like the sound of Seungri's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome. You can also comment on [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/353000.html?format=light) or [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/167746.html).


End file.
